


won't you please (be my baby)

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Yuri On Ice Music Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, M/M, YOI Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: The five times Otabek fails at asking Yuri out, and the one time he succeeds.





	won't you please (be my baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice Music Day 1: 1960s
> 
> Song: [Be My Baby by The Ronnettes](https://open.spotify.com/track/2G2YzndIA6jeWFPBXhUjh5)
> 
> This can also be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/164973418749/wont-you-please-be-my-baby) if you prefer. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, since the day I saw you_  
>  _I have been waiting for you_  
>  _You know I will adore you 'til eternity_

It takes several attempts for Otabek to successfully ask Yuri Plisetsky out.

The first time, Yuri thinks he's joking. 

"Yeah, right, good one, Beka. You almost had me there. Hey, do you have any suggestions for my free skate music yet?"

The second time, Yuri thinks he's asking out Mila.

"I didn't even realise you liked her."

"I do-"

"Guess people are full of surprises, huh?"

The third time, Yuri doesn't hear him because he's got his headphones on. 

The fourth, Yuri stares at him with a confused expression on his face before he eventually blurts out a "Fuck no."

The fifth, Yuri laughs awkwardly and asks if Otabek's being serious.

"Of course not!" Otabek replies with a nervous laugh. "Me and you? Going out? Completely ridiculous! Stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Otabek leaves it for a while. Then, in the park in Barcelona that started it all, he asks again and there's no confusion about what he's talking about.

And Yuri?

He says yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
